The present invention relates to a language forming system which modifies expressions in a basic form (e.g., words, i.e., nouns, verbs, and the like, or noun or adjective phrases) to form corresponding language expressions in a different form.
In a machine translation system, when an input sentence is translated into a sentence in another language, the translated sentence is sometimes inappropriate. For example, in a conventional sentence structure transfer method, when an operator judges that a translated sentence displayed on a display screen is inappropriate, he cancels the displayed translated sentence, and must restart the translating process, including sentence structure transfer in accordance with language data stored in a language data base, to obtain another translated output. This sentence structure transfer method is described in the text used during the Proceedings of the 8th International Conference on Computational Linguistics, Tokyo, Sept. 30-Oct. 4, 1980, on p. 414 and thereafter.
When a large number of translation alternatives are output as described above, if a satisfactorily translated sentence cannot be obtained, the content of the language data base must be renewed, and the whole process must be repeated to form an appropriately translated sentence.
However, this method applies considerable load to the operator. In addition, all the modifications of language expressions must be stored in the language data base, resulting in a bulky and impractical system.